Improvements in technology have led to an increase in service providers offering so called “triple play” services. Triple play services provide voice, video and data service to a subscriber from a single provider. Offering triple play services that meet customer expectations in an efficient manner can be challenging. For example, video services provided by certain triple play service providers may not be compatible with existing wiring systems in subscriber residences. Thus, providing triple play services may require the installation of new residential wiring, which can significantly increase the cost of new installations.